Light Up Your Lighter
by A Midnight Vixen
Summary: Smoking is such a disgusting habit. Jared would beg to differ. I know the pairing says Dean/Sam, it's not. It's Jared/Jensen. Enjoy.


It started out innocently enough. Jared would watch Jensen from the bed when he would go sit out on the balcony connected to their room with either a book or magazine and a pack of Marlboro Reds. It was a disgusting habit, Jensen knew it and was trying to cut back, Jared knew it and secretly hoped Jensen would never quit.

Today was no different. Jensen rolled out of bed while he assumed Jared was still sleeping to catch his usual seven minute nicotine fix. As soon as he heard the latch on the door catch, Jared's eyes popped open. He watched Jensen sit in the chair, wearing only his sweatpants, feet propped up on the table. He watched as he pulled out his favorite lighter and grab up the box of Marlboro's, pulling one out. Jensen placed the cigarette between his lips, cupping his hands around the end to light it. He pulled in the first drag, holding it in, letting the roll around on his tongue, letting the tar seep deep into his chest before slowly blowing out the smoke.

Jared moaned outright at the sight. He loved watching Jensen savor that first pull, like he wanted the smoke in his lungs more than he needed the oxygen. Jared could feel his cock twitch with serious interest beneath his boxers but wanted to hold out, desiring more than anything to watch his boyfriend. Jensen took another drag off his cigarette, blowing out smoke rings. He leaned back in the wicker chair, resting his unoccupied right hand behind his head and his left came to rest on his flat stomach.

Jared was completely entranced by the smoke that spiraled up from the small stick settled next to Jensen's hip. His eyes travelled up his favorite lean body as his hand drifted below the covers, gripping his groin firmly. Jared pushed the blankets away and moved to sit right at the edge of the bed, just out of eye range of Jensen. Jared watched as Jensen placed the cigarette between his full lips, letting it hang there before interlacing his fingers together behind his head. Jared wanted that image burned into his brain for the rest of his life. He reached inside his boxers, freeing himself from the confines of the material. He had already built up quite the wet patch and he hadn't even begun stroking himself.

Jared began stroking himself in earnest, the sight being too much. His left hand came up to twist and pull at both of his nipples, heightening his sensitivity. Just then Jensen glanced inside the glass doors to see his boyfriend completely flushed and rock hard. He stood to put out his cigarette and open the door when Jared shook his head at him. Jared nodded toward the seat and Jensen took that as a sign to sit. Jared then pointed at the Marlboro box on the table; Jensen picked it up with a questioning look, Jared simply nodded. So Jensen pulled out another cigarette and lit it. Jared got up from the bed and moved to stand closer to the door, stroking himself furiously as he watched the smoke coil around his boyfriend before dissipating.

Jensen reached into his own sweatpants, pulling out his quickly hardening member. Jared moaned out Jensen's name as he watched him stroke himself and smoke at the same time. He reached down to tug at his balls, hot and heavy from want. He slid further back to bury one finger to the first knuckle, inside himself, savoring the burn. Jensen almost dropped the cigarette from what he saw. He managed to take another pull as he slid open the door and blew the smoke into Jared's face; that did it for Jared. His resolve snapped, the ache in his groin got the better of him and he came in long squirts, coating Jensen's hip and his own hand. The feeling of Jared's hot come hitting his body and the completely fucked out look on his face was enough for Jensen to scream his release and mix his own orgasm with Jared's.

Jared reached out and ran his fingers through the trails of come on Jensen's stomach before offering them to Jensen. Jared took the cigarette from him, taking a drag off it he said, "I think you're going to have some trouble quitting."


End file.
